


What The Night and The Voice Sees

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Darkened Silence [11]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Language, Nightmarish Imagery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: What The Night and The Voice Sees<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters: Hook, Constructicons, The Fallen, Megatron, mentions of others<br/>Summary: In the middle of the night cycle she would awaken from seeing images of strange things, then the Voice would come to her. After the Voice, she would seek out her brothers.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: angst, violence, language, gender bended TFs, nightmarish imagery<br/>Notes: This ficlet was originally supposed to set in the G1 universe, but the AU bunny ran off with it instead. This can be considered as slightly spoilery for some chapters of Taken Into The Dark Silence.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What The Night and The Voice Sees

**Author's Note:**

> Title: What The Night and The Voice Sees  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Hook, Constructicons, The Fallen, Megatron, mentions of others  
> Summary: In the middle of the night cycle she would awaken from seeing images of strange things, then the Voice would come to her. After the Voice, she would seek out her brothers.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: angst, violence, language, gender bended TFs, nightmarish imagery  
> Notes: This ficlet was originally supposed to set in the G1 universe, but the AU bunny ran off with it instead. This can be considered as slightly spoilery for some chapters of Taken Into The Dark Silence.

She would sometimes wake up in the very middle joors of the night cycle feeling somewhat safe in the comforting darkness and in remembering that she was among her brothers.

Images of those torn up and wounded in battle should not affect her like this.. images like the ones of the Quintessons on their dying planet being brutally killed and dying on their homeworld.

They should have known better than to have forced the Cybertronians to bend to their will.

She was a Decepticon medic. The best medic that the Decepticon faction had to offer. The fragging best compared to the shoddy medics that Megatron still allowed to function within the army.

It was something that was completely beyond her understanding though in her thoughts, the fragging slaggers were useless compared to her and should have been dropped into the smelting pits.

Some of the images however she didn't understand. Just where in the slagging pits were they coming from.

Fragmented images of other Cybertronians who bore the symbol of the Autobots on their chassis and in the color of their optics.

Who were they?

More importantly why there images of them in her head?

She wanted to their designations so that she could hunt for them and then catch them to demand they tell her why they were in her head.

_Little one.. why do you not sleep like your brothers.. ?_

Though it was faint, she could slightly sense that the Voice was annoyed that she was not recharging like a good femme should.

_Apologies Sir.. the images won't leave me and wake me from having something of a pleasant recharge.._

Images.. ? I shall take of them, nothing for you to do except recharge young Hook. After all training begins once more in the day cycle..

Of course sir.. apologies again..

As always after speaking with the Voice, it withdrew as did the strange images of the Autobot baring Cybertronains, leaving her to mentally to contend with the images of death and carnage.

Though it left her feeling disgruntled, she was pleased that the strange images were gone as she felt her way through in the darkness, to find Scrapper among the pile of her brothers.

Would they think her crazy if she were tell them of the strange nightly cycle visitors in her head, including the Voice? Yes they possibly would and the Voice had told her not to tell anyone about it.

Awareness that was not hers, came alive in the bond as her brothers dimly powered up their optics, looking like they were all hunters in the darkness keenly watching her.

"Hook..?"

Scrappers though were the brightest of her dimly watching brothers as she made her way to him through the allowed spaces given by her brothers.

"Again.. ? Sleep sister, your brothers are around you now.."

0000

Elsewhere watching from a far, the Voice - her teacher cursed silently. He would have find a different way to keep the images from reappearing, they were bound to cause problems for everyone.

The meddling Autobots would not be getting their Protectobot femme back as far as he was concerned.


End file.
